Abuse
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: After receiving a mysterious injury, the Russians in the group decide to find out what is going on with the Raven haired Nekojin. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Another slap across the face slammed a teenage Neko-jin across the room into the wall. This was usual for one of his beatings. His grandfather would do this before he went back with the Blade Breakers. He felt it was a sure way to make sure that Rei would behave himself while away with his friends and also that he wouldn't do anything to bring shame to his village. Of course his friends didn't know about his beatings. Especially his team captain, Rei had a feeling that he would flip that one of his bladers were being beaten.

"You may leave now Rei, this is just a mere shadow of what I will do if you do anything to shame our village. Understand?" Rei nodded as best he could while still backed into the wall.

"Good." He spat and left the room.

When he opened the door, the blinding light from the out doors caused Rei to cover his eyes. The door shut and the room returned to the next to pitch black it had been.

"I better go clean up. I have a plane to catch tomorrow."

He tried to get up, but failed horribly due to a piercing pain in his left arm. He hissed in his attempt to not catch the attention of anyone outside, when the door opened again and a bright light filled the room. It shut again and shuffling was heard.

"Rei-Rei?" the voice called out quietly.

"Help me up Mao." She came over and went to grab his left arm when he grabbed her.

"I think that arm is broken Mao,"

She nodded and began to help him up with his other arm.

"Damn, how am I going to explain this to the guys?" He asked once they had gotten back to the White Tigers house.

"We'll think of something Rei-Rei, we always do." Rei nodded.

The Next Day in Japan

"Hey ya buddy!"

Rei turned his attention to the 5 teens running to him.

"Hey Takao, Max, Tala, Bryan, Kai!" '_I hope they don't ask questions…_'

"Wow! Hey buddy, what happened to your arm?"

'_What god hates me?_'

"Training injury, I fell off a cliff." Takao and Max recoiled.

"Ow… Yo dude how did you do that?"

He looked between the blonde and Bluenette to the three Russians in the back whom didn't seem to believe him.

'_Joy_'

"We were fooling around in our training and I fell off a low cliff."

The two in front seemed happy with the answer. The Russians however…

The three Russians turned to each other and exchanged unbelieving looks.

They all headed to the exit of the Airport.

Rei was falling behind hugging his arm with the Russians right behind. After a look from Yuriy, Kai ran up to the boy and put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh! Kai, what did you…?"

"You're lying Rei. What happened?" Rei frowned.

"I told you Kai. I fell off a cliff."

"You fell off a cliff my -ass- Rei. I've fallen off a cliff and I've -never- broken my arm from it, besides that, why is it your right leg that's limping if you -fell- on your left side."

"He's right you know Rei." Yuriy stated

Rei bit his lip.

"I fell off a cliff Kai, now come on, the others are leaving us behind."

Rei nudged out of his grip and ran up to the others.

Kai growled. "Why the hell must he be so stubborn!"

"He's hiding something Kai. Maybe he's protecting someone…"

"Abuse."

The other two Russians looked to the source of the voice before they started walking again.

"What do you mean Boris?" Yuriy asked.

"The way he's safe guarding himself. It seems almost like he's hiding, like we used to do…"

"Maybe… But who would it?" Yuriy asked in thought.

"Hurry up you guys! I'm hungry!" The Russians growled at Takao before quickening their pace slightly.

/If we asked, would he answer us/ Yuriy asked in Russian before getting into the car.

/He'd answer, just not the answer we want./

Yuriy sighed before stealing a glance at Rei, who luckily didn't see him.

/Why must he be so stubborn? We're on to him so why doesn't he give in/ Boris asked. The others who understood him shrugged.

Later After Supper

Rei sighed and picked up some dishes before heading back to the kitchen. "Stupid Takao eating so much… Ditzy air head breaking so many damn dishes…" Rei muttered to himself much to the three Russians (that he didn't know were there) amusement.

Yuriy walked over and began helping Rei with the dishes.

"Want some help kitten?"

He sighed

"If you're offering…"

The other Russians also began helping with the dishes.

/Do we ask him now… or Kai ask him later…/ Boris asked.

Yuriy looked to Kai.

/Later/

Rei raised his eyebrows. _: They're talking about me… I know it…_


	2. Chapter 2

Really short Chapter I'm sorry, But I am really busy and I wanted to give you guys something to bide you over for a few days.

Also, I am sorry I put the Tala and Bryan and Yuriy and Boris in the last chapter, I am sticking with the Japanese name for Tala and thank you to all who pointed that out. It was accidental. I will use Bryan thou.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **

**At Midnight, only Kai and Rei were still up with Rei watching the stars.**

**"What are you still doing up Rei? You do know that you aren't going to get off training just because you were up later then the others."**

**Rei let out a bitter chuckle.**

**"Yeah, I know Kai"**

**Kai sat down beside the Neko-jin on the porch.**

**"What were you talking about earlier with Yuriy and Boris?"**

**Kai looked in mild shock.**

**"I heard you 3 talking in Russian and I seen you guys stealing glances at my arm, or me in general. What were you talking about?"**

**"You."**

**"Well I figured that much genius. What about me?"**

**"That we think you're lying about those wounds. Someone inflicted those wounds Rei. We out of any of the people you know should be able to tell the difference between you falling and someone hitting you."**

**Rei sighed in defeat.**

**"Fine, somebody hit me. Now will you leave me alone about it?"**

**"Who."**

**"No."**

**Kai growled.**

**"Rei…"**

**"It's my life Kai, My soul, My path of choosing. I'm glad that you're worried about me. But you can't protect me forever. I'll ask for your help, when I need it… I promise."**

**Kai sighed and stood up with defeated sigh.**

**"Whatever Rei."**

**"Promise?"**

**"…"**

**"Kai…"**

**"Whatever, I promise."**

**Rei chuckled after that.**

**"Good night Kai... and thanks."**

**Kai only looked as Rei walked by.**

**"So you got it out of him. Now we just have to figure out who did it and kick their ass for it." Said a voice from the shadows.**

**"You sure as hell got that right…" another voice whispered.**

**"What's our next move Kai? You're teammate, your mission."**

**"Nothing at the moment… we wait until he asks for it…"**

**Yuriy and Bryan looked to the slate haired Russian in open awe.**

**"You're… you're not going to do anything about this? Kai, are you feeling ok?"**

**Yuriy removed himself from the shadows and rose his hand to Kai's brow. Kai intercepted the hand and batted it away.**

**"I promised him that we wouldn't do anything until he asked for it. We wait."**

**It was Kai's turn to walk out on the other two.**

**"The night air must be getting to him…"**

**Bryan nodded before heading in themselves.**

* * *

I need help! I don't know whether to make this is Yuriy/Rei or Kai/Rei or even a Triangle, so please give me your oppinions! 


	3. Chapter 3

Another short Chapter of this story for you. Sorry they are so short, but I have been busy. Thankyou all for reveiwing and I hope you like this Chapter. I would like to thank **Zekesbabe (**For BETA-ing and **Lady Nikki** For being my Muse in this Chappy

** DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS.  
**

**Chapter 3**

"Stop complaining just run the damn lap Takao."

"Aww, Kai you're so mean! Can't we just take a short break?"

Kai glared at the Japanese Blader. They were all running laps around the block. Even though he had been up late the night before and he was injured, Rei was up front with the other two Russians, followed by Max, then Takao and Kai. Kai was threatening with five more laps, just so Takao didn't stop.

"If you would just stop complaining and do the damn lap you could take a break. Now hurry up! I'm walking. And faster than you jogging right now!"

His words were true; Kai was walking backwards and was still in front of Takao who was all but crawling down the pavement.

"Takao! If you hurry up, I'll bake you a cake!"

Kai turned towards Rei, who had stopped along with the other two snickering Russians.

Before they even knew what had hit them, a gust of wind flew by each of the boys. Max ended up sprawled on the pavement with Yuriy soon joining him. Rei stumbled backwards but Bryan, quick as lightening, caught him before he could fall.

"Well! What are you waiting for! Hurry up you guys!" Takao called with renewed vigor.

Everyone else sweat-dropped at the boy's antics before continuing their jog.

Finally all six of them made it back to the dojo, either breathing heavily, or collapsing completely.

'_I should make Rei run another lap, injury or not… he was up later then even I would have been last night, and he was up later this morning then he should have. It's not good for him. But, he is injured… What the hell? Am I going soft or something? Why should I give a damn if it's good for him or not? It's his choice to stay up late… But…it is my responsibility to make sure they are all trained and disciplined for the tournament._'

"Rei."

Everyone, including the raven haired Neko-Jin, looked towards the captain of the Blade Breakers.

"Yeah Kai?"

"You and Takao are to run another lap. Him for being a lazy ass and you for being up late last night which then made you wake up late for training this morning."

Yuriy glared at the captain, as did the mentioned Dragoon Wielder.

"No Fair Kai!"

/Kai! I thought that we were trying to help him! This is only going to irritate his wounds! What goddamn reason will he have to lighten up around us and trust us if you're going to be a fricking dictator/

Kai was stumped by the redhead's words, but refused to show it.

/He was up too late last night and it affected his training./

/He kept up with us Kai! And he bladed even though his wounds told him not to! Give him a break/

Kai glared at the Russian redhead.

/This isn't your team Yuriy. I'm in charge of their training. You can train them whatever way you want, when you become their Captain, until then, bugger off./

Yuriy glared at the stony faced captain.

"If you're arguing with him about us training harder, we deserve it Yuriy."

He looked over to Rei.

"What! Rei?" Takao complained

"Fine then, but I'm coming with you guys."

With that, Rei and Yuriy began their jog, leaving the blue Dragon lagging behind.

After a small while, Rei spoke up.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Yuriy, but really, he was right to do it."

Yuriy looked over to the Chinese Blader before turning his head back in front.

"If you say so, but he was still being a Jock about it. Takao I can understand, but you kept up with Bryan, and me, that in its own is an achievement, and you did the rest of the training to the best of your abilities. Even in your condition. He could have lightened up about it."

"If you don't mind me saying Yuriy, you really aren't who you were three years ago, are you?"

"Depends, what do you mean?"

"I mean, when we battled you in the tournament in Russia, you were cold, ruthless, still, one hell of a fighter, but the air around you kinda radiated enforced evil, but now, even if not around anyone, you're still warm, kind, strong, caring, and like I said…one hell of a fighter, both in Beyblading and physique."

A short and comfortable silence followed that before Yuriy stopped.

"Thanks I think, and I guess you're right, but getting that damned chip out of my head probably helped."

"Chip?"

"Yeah the thing that made me Cyber Yuriy."

He glanced at the Byakko Avatar who was down on the ground nursing his ankle.

"You wanna stop for a little bit Rei?"

He stood up and shook his head.

"Lets take a detour shall we? Maybe to the store, for dinner supplies?"

"What the hell, sure."

They changed course and Rei threw his cell phone over to Yuriy who asked what he was supposed to do with it.

"Text or call Kai and tell him where we're going would you?"

He nodded and called the holder of Suzaku.

"_What Rei?_"

Yuriy grinned.

"I'm not Rei, but thanks for the ever so nice 'hello' Kai." Yuriy snickered.

"_Yuriy? What the hell are you doing on Rei's Phone? Did he get hurt or something?_" There was a slight tone of panic in Kai's voice. If you didn't know Kai, you wouldn't ever have been able to tell.

"Oh, so you care now, but you didn't care when you sent him out here?"

"_Yuriy…_"

"Oh Chill out Kai, He's fine."

"_Then why did you call?_"

"Because we're going to go and get some things for dinner, so we'll be late getting back."

"/_Fine, Bye /"_

"/Bye love /"

"/_Ass_ /"

"Yes I am, now bye."

Yuriy hung up the cell phone and handed it back to the Neko-jin.

"From what I understood, that was an interesting conversation."

Yuriy nodded.

"So, what's for supper?"

Rei shrugged before halting and walking onto the Super Market.

* * *

_**PAIRINGS**_

**Kai/Rei/ 6  
**

**Kai/Rei/Yuriy/ 2  
**

**Yuriy/Rei/ 3**

**Again, a big thankies to Zekesbabe for BETA-ing this for me... It needed it!**

**R+R**

**!(JeNe)! **


	4. Chapter 4

I am soooo sorry this took so long! I was going to put it up last week and didn't I'm SORRY! Here is another chapter. It isn't much, but I hope it will due you over till next update.

* * *

Abuse: Chapter 4 

Supper went smoothly, minus Bryan and Yuriy, yet again, being completely disgusted by Takao's eating habits and opting to move into the living room with Kai, leaving Rei to deal with the two remaining Bladers, a feat no one should have to face alone.

After supper, Takao and Max went out to a movie with Kenny and Hilary leaving the Russians and Rei to do their thing. Rei had made a hot chocolate and moved outside while Kai and his friends moved into their (Kai and Rei's) bedroom.

In Kai's room, Yuriy was spread out on the bed, half hanging off, Bryan was sitting on the floor, leaning against Kai's bad beside his lover and Kai was on his bed, lying down and relaxing with his headphones.

"Oi! Kai!"

Said Russian opened his eyes to the sound of his friend calling him.

"What are we going to do about Rei!"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"I told you Yuriy! We aren't doing anything until Rei asks for help." He stated calmly, and slightly annoyed.

"But Kai…" He wined.

"Leave me be Yuriy!"

"No! Rei has gotten seriously hurt because of whatever is going on. And this isn't the first time he's come here from China hurt according to Kenny. You aren't going to do anything?"

Kai growled.

"Yuriy! I promised him I wouldn't do anything until he asked! And I am -not- doing anything until he damn well asks me to! So just drop it!"

Yuriy pouted.

"Fine Kai…"

'_I won't do anything until you ask for it Rei… But… hurry up and ask soon you stupid cat…_'

Rei breathed out the cool air, and watched his breath. He didn't like it overly cold outside, but wearing his jacket, he found it nice out. He sat cross-legged on the porch holding his Hot chocolate.

"Thanks for waiting Kai… with the championships coming up… I don't want any scenes."

He took another sip of his drink before looking toward the sunset.

"We'll stand up for ourselves one day Driger, and that'll be the day. But we have to make sure he doesn't go after the others. Right?"

Driger glowed green in compliance.

"Two weeks time I'll be back in China… Two weeks time, lets hope I win…"

Yuriy narrowed his eyes and hid behind the corner.

'Why is he so worried about winning his battles…?'

He had been on his way to get a snack when he heard Rei talking to himself and Driger. He stopped and listened to the whole thing.

'_The White Tigers? If he is worried about them getting hurt, then it isn't them hurting him. Who else would he be close enough to him for Rei to not fight back?_'

Yuriy continued to the kitchen, got some snacks for himself and the others before quietly heading back to the bedroom.

"Kai, Are we aloud to figure out who's hurting him as long as we don't tell him we're doing so and do nothing to stop them?" Yuriy asked, slightly shaky.

Kai looked over to the Red headed Russian with a curious look. After exchanging glances with Bryan, Kai nodded. Yuriy sprinted across the room, placed the snacks down, and cuddled up next to Bryan.

Yuriy explained to the others what he had seen and heard, leaving Kai and Bryan thinking along the lines that he had.

"So, are we on the same track that we don't think it's the White Tigers?"

Everyone nodded.

"Mariah wouldn't even lay a finger on him, little own beat the crap out of him. Gary wouldn't hurt him, he's too soft."

"What about Kevin? He tried to hurt Rei and Takao before."

"That was when he was still angry, and he didn't try to hurt them, just stop them from getting to the match so we had to forfeit." Kai pointed out.

"Mariah would strangle Rai if he did that… So he's out… It defiantly aren't the ones that we have to look out for."

"So White Tigers are ok."

"What about the White Tigers?"

The Russians turned to Rei who wore a confused and suspicious look on his face.

"We were discussing possible competition for the championship." Kai covered, appearing to be completely calm and collected, but on the inside, he was panicking. Had Rei heard them?

"Ok, I'm going to watch a movie, do you guys wanna join me?"

Yuriy hopped up.

"Yeah! Come on Bry!"

He grabbed his boys friends hand and drug him over to the door.

"Are you coming Kai?"

He looked up at Rei and his two friends. He shrugged and followed everyone out of the door.

"What are we watching anyway Rei-Rei?" Yuriy asked on his way to the living room of The Blader Breaker house.

"The DeVinci Code. I've wanted to see it since it came out in theatres"(1)

"Awesome!"

* * *

(1) I want to see this sooo bad. And I know it isn't to tape/DVD yet, but this is for fictional perposes. I don't own The Da Vinci Code. 

Well, How was it? I was trying to write it all day, so I hope it is at least DESENT.

R+R

-JaNe-


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey People! I am soooooo sorry about the short chapter and late update! I graduate from grade 8 tonight thou, wish me luck on honors with distiquish... (I don't need luck with the reg honors.(; ) NeWays, another short chapter, but the next one is going to jump the 2 weeks til the championships, after that... maybe 3 more chapters... could be more. I don't know... Anyway, here it is,**

* * *

**-Abuse Chapter 5-**

"We're back!" Someone called from the hall.

Takao and Max came into the living room and, when they noticed they weren't getting any attention, moved in front of the glowing Television set and were met with the most adorable sight.

Rei and Yuriy were leaning against each other, Rei's head on Yuriy's shoulder and Yuriy's head on top of his. Their eyes shut gently and their chests were heaving up and down slowly. They are asleep. Kai and Bryan were also sleep, both with their arms crossed.

"Aw Taka… Their so cute…" Max said and latched onto the other's arm.

With Max' words, Kai and Bryan's eyes shot open. After realizing that it was just Takao and Max, they calmed down a bit, but hard looks still were in their eyes.

"How did you get in here without us hearing?" Bryan asked, his voice horse from the sleep.

The two boys shrugged.

Kai and Bryan got to work on picking up the two boys.

'_Why don't I just wake him like I would anyone else?_'

He shrugged to himself before picking up Rei and moving to the stairs.

"Kai…?"

He looked down to the boy in his arms.

"Go back to sleep Rei." Kai said softly.

'_Why the hell am I being so nice?_'

Kai felt Rei snuggle into his form.

"Night Kai…" Bryan said before heading into their room.

"Good night Bryan…"

Kai shut the door to the room that he shares with Rei. He set the ebony haired boy down on his bed before pulling a chair up to the side of the bed.

After about ten minutes, Kai began talking.

"You are really worrying Yuriy, Rei. He wants so bad for you to just tell us what's going on so we can help you. We hate that you're getting hurt. I hate that you're getting hurt."

"What's going on with you? The boy four years ago would tell us anything, then, instead of getting closer to us, you started to grow away from us. Is it us? Do you not trust us? Trust me anymore? Did we do something? Or are you trying to protect us from something? Please tell us Rei. On your own time, when you want to. But remember that we're still going to help you. Even Bryan and Yuriy… You know, the two idiots that tried to kill you guys… and I guess me at one point, three years ago?"

Kai then realized that he was talking to himself and decided to go to bed.

"Goodnight Rei."

'_Good Night Kai… And I will soon… before the championships…_'

-Morning After-

"Good morning you guys, how was the movie?" Rei asked as Max and Takao came down the stairs.

"Really good actually. It was awesome!"

"Did you guys actually watch the movie?" Yuriy teased,

"Yes we did, And FYI, we found it very good." Takao spat.

"Oi! Don't get on my case, I was just asking." Yuriy said and put his hands up, never looking away from the news paper.

"Rei, Do you know where we're staying when we get to the championships? Mr. D said that you had somewhere planned."

"Um… Yeah, we're going to stay at my village…"

At the odd looks, Rei stared at the floors.

"Is that a problem you guys? If so I know this really good hotel in Beijing…"

"No Rei! It's perfect!"

'_Perfect for us to find out what's going on._'

* * *

**Kai/Rei/Yuriy-6  
Kai/Rei- 21  
Yuriy/Rei-3**

**Those are the votes. Next chapter is the last one for voting, So get them in! And to do that... YOU NEED TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick update and longer chapter! Yay me! NeWays, thank you to Lady Nikki for BETA-ing for me! and Injoy!  
DISCLAIMER: Look on my Profile.**

* * *

-Abuse Chapter 6-

-Rei POV-

It's so quiet here… It really is… Almost too quiet. I keep expecting to have to jump up and tell Takao to stop stuffing his face and Max to chill out. But, even though I didn't find this out until I was on the plane and them asleep, Yuriy and Bryan gave Takao and Maxie sleeping pills. Kai actually praised them and if it wasn't for the fact that they are my some of best friends, I would have too to be honest, I would have done too. But that's behind us now.

The Demo-boy-duo are in front of Kai and I, and by the looks of it, Kai isn't going to be with us for much longer either. He seems to be drifting asleep.

Have I ever told you that Kai looks so peaceful when he's actually asleep? Not that on guard pretending 'asleep' he does until _we_ fall asleep, the actual sleeping Kai. His face relaxes, something you don't see much of. I swear if I watched him for long enough I might actually get to see him smile in his sleep. He looks so peaceful…

"Day dreaming again Kitten?"

I blink.

Kitten? Since when does someone call me Kitten? I am no fricking 'kitten' buddy! I'm a great big friking tiger! Not just some baby cat! Not that I don't like kittens, they're incredibly cute and harmless. I answer anyway.

"I'm just kinda thinking Yuriy."

Thinking… I really have to stop daydreaming and start thinking about how I'm going to get myself out of this mess… I could ask to be a sub… No, then Takao would ask why, and since Kai has been _dying_ to know, he will too... then I'll just be digging myself deeper into this big, fat, ugly, black hole.

Why does life have to be so hard? I mean, before I met the Blade-Breakers, I just bladed for fun, and I do now too… But so much is on the line now.

Now I know that _he's _going to down my neck all the time.

_He_ said that if I loose a match this time, he'll break Driger! He would rather loose our villages' sacred protector then admit defeat! And loosing is the least of it. He knows I'm gay and he drives it in my face every time I come home. '_If you _Dare_ tell a _soul_ what you are. I'll destroy what you hold dearest! You will marry Mao when you turn eighteen and no one will ever know what you are! Do you hear me?_'

He makes me sound like a disease waiting to spring! Mao knows, yet she still goes along with it not to hurt me more, if she were to break off the wedding because she knows…

I involuntarily shudder, and by the eyes I now feel on me, I can tell that Kai felt it.

"What's wrong Rei?"

See what I mean? Isn't that just freaky?

"I'm fine Kai, I'm just kinda chilly for some reason, nothin' to worry about."

I plaster on that false smile and hope he'll drop the subject. I don't think he'll believe it but anyway, it'll stop me from having to explain right now. But seriously! _Chilly? _Who would believe anything as pathetic as _that_!

He looks away after casting me a second glance.  
Kai would. Wow.

That was close.

"So Rei, after we get to China, How long does it take to get there?"

I turn to the Russian. Is he trying to make small talk? Thats a huge no-no in the Kai rules of conduct. You see... I'm _convinced_ that Kai has a rule book on how to be stoic. I swear! I saw him reading this big hand written book one day. It had 'Kai' on the front and had lots of Russian letters underneath. The _second _I asked about it he was all 'hn.' And he walked away. Thus, my discovery on the book "Kai; the rules of conduct."  
Uh. yeah. I better answer soon.

"Um… about a days' drive."

He sighed.

"We only brought enough sleeping pills for a couple hours!"

I let out a chuckle at the pout my, quickly becoming, best friend is wearing. He looked distraught. This is a huge turning point for Yuriy. Usually Yuriy doesn't do more facial expression then an eye roll. This is priceless! It sounds like he's is going to hyperventilate. I think I'm going crazy, does anyone else think that Yuriy half pouting- half hyperventilating is funny? No? Then I really am crazy...

I hear Yuriy start to laugh too. Phew, so I guess I'm not crazy to think this whole thing is kinda funny…

Who would'a thought that Yuriy would be one to pout over long rides? Or even weirder... to start laughing about it too...

I feel Kai and Bryan laughing at me in the background, but I don't care. This is the best time I've had in weeks!

"Are you two on drugs?"

That just made me laugh harder, I don't even know why I'm laughing anymore, but come on! I think I deserve to laugh… even if I don't know why. I mean come on! Does a guy have to have a reason to laugh hysterically? Would that make him crazy? No... It wouldn't. I didn't think so.

"Ok, honestly, am I missing something? What the hell is so funny?"

"I… I don't know… K… Kai! I just… can't stop… stop laughing…" I managed to breathe out.

He rolls his eyes and turns away from me.

"Whatever…"

Well. That killed the mood didn't it?

After a few minutes, I find myself and Yuriy calming down. I'm now a bit annoyed at Kai. He completely ruined the atmosphere then. Party Pooper.

"Sirs, we're preparing for landing." And air waitress said.

One day till I'm to where I should call home. Kami, I'm getting all depressed again… Man that sucks…

Minutes later, the plane landed and Yuriy took a small vile out of his carry on bag. What is that? It looks like water, but why would he carry a tube of water with him? I know he's strange and slightly paranoid, but, he could get a bottle of water, and it would probably be more thirst quenching.

He walked over to Takao and Maxie, opened the container, before slipping it under their nose.

Oh! It's that stuff that people use to wake people up from sedation… Smart.

"Takao! The plane was going to crash and had to eject all the food!"

"What! I'm going to starve!"

"Takao! Chill! You won't starve! I brought chocolate bars with me!"

Takao glomped Maxie and I started laughing harder then before. I could tell Yuriy was laughing too.

"Oh Maxie! I love you! You saved my life!"

"SHUT-UP!"

I'm still chuckling, and so is Yuriy, but Takao and Maxie stopped talking.

"We've landed. Grab you crap and come on."

Kai took his grey bag, slung it over his shoulder, and exited the plane.

Does he try and look like a sex god? If not, I'd hate to see him try…

/Kai you ass! Wait for us at least would you/ Bryan called as Yuriy grabbed both their, and Reis' bags.

"Kai! Wait up!"

They all ran off the plane to see Kai walking away.

"Kai! Do you even know where you're going?1" I called after him. Haha, I stumped him. I really did. I know because he stopped. Oh yeah! I'm good! Go me! Kitty dance time! Bow down to Lord Rei-… Hang on, Kitty dance? Yuriy is so wearing off on me.

"Turn left Kai! The bus is over there." I say, half sniggering. He looks over to a green bus and points in question. I nod and he walks over to it.

"Come on, Kai is obviously eager."

Why I don't know but whatever.

We enter the bus, and I take the seat beside Yuriy. Should I tell them now…? Or wait?

* * *

I'm evil... and you guys will hate me for this, but... Oh well... Review please.

-JaNe-


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Quicker update ne? this has been ready for days... I was just waiting for it to go through the extensive BETA-ing of Lady Nikki and Zekesbabe. Thanks!**

**106 REVIEWS! Oh My God! I love you people! I don't know why you keep reviewing when I have such un-even updates and short chapters. But You have no IDEA how happy I am! -cries-**

**On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Check out my profile. **

* * *

-Chapter 7- 

-Kai's POV-

Ok, That was slightly embarrassing, but now the Foghorn and Maxie are on the bus and, best of all, ASLEEP!

Now, are you wondering about the name for Takao? The Foghorn? Here is where it came from. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD TAKAO SNORE? Yuriy started calling him that after the first night he slept with me at Takao's.

……………………

Not like that Hentai's! Yuriy, for the record, is going out with Bryan, and has been for… 1, 2, 3… 3½ years. I meant he slept in the same room as me. _With _Bryan there!

As much as I dislike them sometimes, I don't want Takao to keep Yuriy up, causing Yuriy to kill him, then go to jail for murder. Because then I would have to bust him out and that really isn't very high on my to-do list, or my Kai Rules of Conduct/Diary.

Rei has actually seen me with that. I just _know_ that he laughs at me mentally sometimes.

Wondering why I'm so… open… at the moment when I was, for lack of better words, a bastard the other day? Easy.

I'm not training myself or training the others, and

… What reason do I have… this isn't going to affect anyone, so I have no reason to be serious on the inside…

Just stoic on the outside.

"Um… Kai, are they asleep?" I hear the Kitten ask.

I wonder what's wrong… He sounds nervous about something. I look back and see Takao (With a gag… or something Yuriy strapped to him to stop him from snoring) and Max asleep.

I nod. "Yeah… Why?" I ask, I hope in a somewhat warm tone, though I don't think it really worked.

He took a deep breath before talking. "I'm going to tell you guys what's going on back home, but before I do, you have to promise not to judge me and to let me finish before you say anything. Promise?"

'What…?'

We all nod and he starts his tale.

"After the end of our first tournament, after I was beaten up by you Bryan, I went home and went to see my guardian, he's Kevin's grandfather, because he asked to see me. After my parents died, he became my guardian, though I had considered him a grandfather type figure before that."

He took a deep breath.

"When I got there, he told me to sit down. He then started yelling at me for such an embarrassing performance. He was angry that I got hurt by; take no offence by this, but, a barbaric Russian idiot. I tried to defend you guys; saying that although you did, technically, cheat in some peoples eyes, you were actually a really good blader, and that you did put up a really good fight. You guys were the world Champs after all! You were supposed to be competition. But, he wouldn't hear any of it. He said that because I wasn't strong enough, I didn't deserve Driger."

DIDN'T DESERVE DRIGER! DOESN'T DESERVE HIM MY ASS! HE DESERVES HIM MORE THEN THE REST OF US! HE WORKED HARD FOR HIS BIT BEAST! THE REST OF THE BLADEBREAKERS ONLY GOT THEIRS BECAUSE THEY'RE FAMILY HEIRLOOMS! I'll be damned if he loses Driger again…

I narrow my eyes, but Rei doesn't seem intimidated, thank Kami.

"He sent me away after knocking me around a few times. I thought that it was just this one off thing. But then, when Joseph showed up, and I lost to him in front of the entire village… He did it again…

Beating him for a loss? He's no better then… _Him_!

"I hated him for it. But he somehow managed to convince me that I was worthless. The morning after, Kevin came home from Gary's, where he stayed the night, he found me lying on the couch trying to get up. He started panicking, but after getting me something to eat, and fixing my ankle, he took me over to Mariah and Lee's, they, all but gracefully, got what happened out of me, but kept it quiet and convinced me that I was…and am still…wanted. And that has pretty much what happened. Now he does it every time I come home. But… There is also another reason why he does it, and this is what I don't want you guys to judge me for…"

Worthless? Rei could never be worthless. He's an amazing Blader and friend. He can cook and keep a level head in an emergency. Better than the idiot's behind me…

And judge him? What would we have to judge him for? Hell, with our pasts, he couldn't have done anything worse then us.

"I'm gay…" He whispered.

Why did my heart flutter at that? I don't like Rei like that do I?

"And…?" Rei's head snapped up and stared his cute amber eyes at Yuriy… WOW! Back up! Cute? Since when do I use that word?

"I don't understand…"

"What's your point? You're gay. Who cares? So are we."

"Speak for you and your little boyfriend Yuriy. I'm not."

Why do I feel like I just lied to myself? Well… I did. But that is beside the point. Why did it feel different this time? I do it a lot.

"So, now that we have that out of the way…" Yuriy said glaring at me.

I scoff… like that affected me. Nice try though Yuriy.

"Continue."

"He found out somehow. I don't know how because I don't think even Kevin knows, but anyway. When he found out, that time I went back home last tournament to blade with the White Tiger team…"

Rei cringed as if reliving something extremely painful.

Damn that little…! He hurt My Rei…! I mean my… Um… person that's on my team under me… So he would be considered… Damn… Ignore that…

"That hurt… It took me a whole two weeks to recover to the point that you guys wouldn't notice."

Bryan's been awful quite… I wonder what he thinks of all this.

"Are you going to ask us to help you if he does it?"

WOW! The mute one out of us spoke! (He's quiet even compared to me! And that's saying a lot!)

Rei seemed to think for a minute. He told us which means he trusts us… but he's hesitating now… What does that mean?

"Yeah Bryan… I'll call if I need it…" Another hour passed while we reflected on what we had been told.

/Kai. Do you think this Kitty needs a collar/

What does he…? Oh! That thing… Charm.

/Maybe…/

/Collar? Do you honestly think he'll wear it? Hasn't he said before… and I quote: If you're going to call me a feline… my bit beast is a tiger. End Quote. I _believe_ that means that he doesn't like us calling him a Kitten. /

Yuriy snickered.

I remember that too.

* * *

**Well? R+R**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey ya'll! How are ya's? Ok, This may be the last update for about 2 weeks, I may be going away for a week with my sister's family and I don't know if I'll have a computer, sorry!  
NeWays, injoy the Chapter!  
**

**-Chapter 8-**

"I got one Kai."

He looked up from his book to see Yuriy in the doorway with a plastic bag swinging in his hands.

He walked over, sat on Kai's bed and took a red collar out of the bag, along with a clear crystal.

"It only took you two and half days…"

The other Russian glared.

"I'd like to see you go down to that bloody city where no one seems to understand you and can't read the bloody signs…"

Kai scoffed.

"I hate you."

"I know."

Yuriy rolled his eyes before getting serious.

"So, what do we have to do Kai? And where is Bry?"

Kai pointed to a page in his book titled: Almas Tajadas

Yuriy read the title, before turning his curious gaze to the description.

_This spell is used to meld a piece of a BitBeasts' spirit into a chosen object. It is often used as a communication spell between long distance friends or lovers._

"Lovers? Where did you get this book from Kai?"

"Rei had it; I asked him if I could borrow it for some light reading a little while ago, and found this."

"You call this light reading? The damn book is 2" thick!" Yuriy exclaimed.

"That's because I actually _like_ reading Yuriy. You should try it."

"Yuriy? Read a book? Do you want hell frozen over before we get there Kai?"

The two Russians turned to the smirking one in the door way.

"Get in here Bryan. We don't have time for jokes… thou… that one wasn't bad." Kai smirked.

Yuriy, annoyed at his friend and lover, hit them both upside their heads.

"Ow! Watch it Ivonov!" Kai growled.

"Then maybe _you_ should watch what you say and who you say it around _Hiwatari_." Yuriy growled back.

"As much as I would _love_ to see you two go at it, you said yourself that we don't have time for it! Rei's match is in an hour!"

They all nodded, but Yuriy and Kai still sent one last glare at each other.

"Ok, did you get Byakko?" Yuriy asked.

The grey haired Russian handed over the tiger blade.

"Alright, I don't know if you can hear me Byakko, but we need your help, can you help us do this?" Kai asked.

The blade turned green, agreeing with his masters' friend.

"Right, let's get this started…"

They all looked at the book.

"_Step one: Put the spirit/s you are trying to meld with the object you are trying to meld it with." _Kai read, then took his Beyblade off his night stand.

The three put their blades on the bed and after Yuriy put the small crystal on the collar and placed that on the bed as well.

"Okay Kai, What next?"

He scanned the next step before reading it out loud.

"Step two: Say the spell: _Invito el alma de las bestias. Se convierte uno y reside en este objeto. Guardar seguro el que está necesitando la protección unificada!_(1) Then summon the beasts and have them to attack your object. If more then one person is casting the spell, they all must say it. Also, you must have the affect of the one you are creating the object for." He read.

Nodding, they all recited the spell before launching their blades.

"Attack the collar!_ Novae Rouge/Stroblitz/Blazing Gig!_" They called.

Kai then launched Byakko, though wobbly at first for not having his rightful Avatar, he straightened up. Kai called him to simply attack the collar, not wanting to take the risk of loosing control of the beast and destroying their cabin.

All the beasts attacked the glowing collar. After the dust cleared, there, on the bed, was the red collar, sparkling unlike before. The crystal, however, was no longer clear, but swirling with colour. That in itself would be chaotic, little own the explanation.

Bryan took Byakko and ran out of the room so that Rei wouldn't notice that they had taken his blade.

"It's gorgeous Kai. He'll love it…" Yuriy said softly, observing the red cloth in his hands.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough, his match starts in 10 minutes, let's go."

"Right." The other two nodded.

"Who's going to give it to him?" Bryan asked.

"I will," Yuriy mumbled.

"Hey Rei! Wait up!" Yuriy called to the Neko-jin.

"We'll go ahead…"

"What's that in your hand Yue?(2)"

"Close your eyes" He said, avoiding the question.

After giving him an odd look, he hid his eyes from the world.

He felt something soft and smooth around his neck. He resisted the urge to open his eyes and find out what his friend was doing until he heard Yuriy pull away and tell him to open his eyes. He looked down the pendant and touched it.

He looked at Yuriy who was holding a hand mirror up to him.

"What's with the collar Yue?"

"Kai asked me to give it to you."

He frowned, but didn't take it off.

"And Rei-Rei?"

Rei looked at his Russian friend.

"Don't take it off k? And, if you need our help… just call us. We'll hear it." He said, clutching his silver blade in his hand.

"Alright," he said suspiciously.

"I have to go spin, see ya after k?"

Yuriy nodded as the Neko-jin ran to the building.

"I'm not missing this match." Yuriy said and began to run after his friend.

Yuriy scanned the stadium for his friend and lover.

"Where the hell are they?"

"Yuriy!"

He turned to the voice. Bryan was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Keeping his expressionless look, he walked down to his team mate.

/Kai has it so we can sit with him to watch Rei's match. Dickenson also has us sharing the BladeBreakers locker room./

He nodded.

/Is Sergei and Ivan here yet/ He asked as they started to walk to the dugout(3)

Bryan shook his head and sat down beside Kai.

/Rei's going first right Kai/ Yuriy asked.

He nodded.

/Who are you blading against/

/Ask that in a language the Chief can understand, I'm not sure./

Yuriy glared.

/Do you not know how to say: _I don't know?_/

/What does that mean/ He said smirking.

"Oi you're a pest…"

"What?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing, Who are you blading against?"

He looked down to his laptop.

"A relative unknown. They call themselves _Island Paradise_ I think. It's a miracle that they even made it here. From the information I've gathered, they don't even have a Bit-Beast, if they do, they haven't shown them yet."

"The information _you've_ gathered Chief? What am I? A can opener?"

"You know that I can't do anything without you Dizzy."

/That computer has a big mouth…/ Yuriy muttered and Bryan snickered.

"I don't know what you just said Yuriy, But I know it was mean." The computer said.

A slight blush graced Yuriy's pale face at being caught.

/Whatever/

"Would the contestant for Island Paradise please come to the dish for the first match." DJ Jazzman sounded.

Everyone turned to the stadium. Rei had already been up there when DJ had called.

"Let's get some stats on these folks shall we?"

"Blading for Island Paradise is the beautiful Miranda Landry and her blade, Volcanlava 2." (A:ooo D:oo E:oo½)

"For the Blade-Breakers is the fastest Blader in the east, Rei Kon! He and his bit-beast Byakko are bound to leave some tracks." (A:ooo D:ooo E:ooo) (4)

"Ready for things to heat up a little Rei?" Miranda asked, flipping her chestnut hair over her shoulder.

"You bet."

"Ready Bladers? 3…2…1…"

"Bakoten Shoot!" They called and let rip their blades.

Right away, Miranda started beating on Byakko.

"Come on Rei! Don't let her push you around!" He heard Takao call from behind him.

"Come on! Byakko!"

The blade complied and started spinning circles around her red blade.

"Volcanlava! Catch him!"

Rei smirked and dodged every one of her attempts.

"DJ didn't call me the fastest in the east 'cause he felt like it. Byakko! Finish this! _Galaxy Claw!_"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Quick! Before he attacks! _Burning Eruption!_"

The dish started to heat up, as Rei tried to attack, the dish started to melt around the opposing blade.

"What?" He asked startled.

"Why do you think that my blade is called Volcanlava?" She giggled.

"Rei! She sped her blade up to create enough friction to melt the dish!"

"Think of something Rei!"

Rei thought for a second before smirking.

"Two can play at this…" He said.

"What?"

"Byakko!"

His blade also sped up, keeping ahead of the melt of the dish. After a minute, the tiger started toward the edge of the dish.

"What are you doing Rei!" Max called.

"I'm fine Max!"

At the last minute, Byakko turned into the air.

"Byakko! _Galaxy Claw Attack!_"

"No!"

Before Miranda knew what hit her, her blade landed beside her feet.

"Yeah Rei! Way to go Buddy!" Takao said as Rei came back over and sat down.

"Nice match Rei…" Kai whispered to the boy beside him.

"Yeah Rei, you did good."

"Thanks Kai, Yuriy…"

"Next up to the dish is Max from the BladeBreakers and Chris from Island Paradise…"

* * *

**(1) It means along the lines of: Using the power of these beasts. Convert your power into this object. Guard this person under the unified protection.  
I didn't do the translation, Zekesbabe wrote it for me. Sorry if I got it wrong, I can't remember what she said**

**(2) Pronounced U-A. I don't know if it is really or not, but I have it as a Pet name for Yuriy.**

**(3) I can't remember what the name of the place that the Bladers sit when they are waiting for their turn in a round.**

**(4) Those are the stats fpr the blades that you see on the show. The circle represent the blades they use to show.  
**

**Thanks to the reviwers and Zekesbabe. **

**-JaNe- **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I know I said that I was going to take a break from this, but the day after I said that, I got inspiration. I would have updated earlier, but I was waiting for Nikki and she never came. -sigh- Anyway, injoy this non-BETA-ed chapter and tell me of anything wrong ok?**

**-Chapter 9-**

"I kinda don't want to go against you guys in the next round Mariah."

"Oh, come on Rei-Rei, it'll be fun!"

The White Tigers and Rei sat on a grassy field, just outside the village.

"I know, I love the competition, but, I just have a feeling that something is going to happen." Rei muttered as he took a bite of a sandwich that Mariah had brought with her.

"Don't worry so much Rei. I'm sure everything will be fine." Lee reasured his friend

"Um… Rei?"

He turned to Lee.

"What is with the collar?"

Rei blushed slightly.

'_How do I answer that?_'

"Kai and Yuriy gave it to me, I'm not sure why though. Kai and Yuriy don't seem to be the kind to believe in lucky charms." Rei said thoughtfully.

"Kai and Yuriy?" Kevin asked from in a tree near by.

"Yeah, Kai didn't actually give it to me, but Yuriy said that it was from him. Yuriy was the one that actually gave it to me."

"Why are you keeping it on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you keeping anything that those two gave you? Kai and Yuriy are… barbaric… For you you know, they're buttering you up to--"

Rei's eyes quickly silted.

"Keep that to your self Kevin, I'm already getting grief for it. Thankfully I'm sleeping with my team because I don't want to deal with that more then I need to." He spat.

"Kevin! Say you're sorry!" Mariah yelled.

"Fine! Sorry Rei!"

He kept to the tree, too scared to come down

"You better be scared of me…" He muttered.

"Rei?"

They all turned to the voice of a young girl not far from them.

"Yes Chyou?"

She blushed but answered Rei.

"Elder Gin-Li wants to speak to you…"

Rei frowned.

"Thank you Chyou" He said.

She nodded and left, still blushing slightly.

"You _do_ know she likes you right?"

Rei sighed and nodded.

"I'll be back you guys."

They nodded solemnly.

--

"I need a coffee or I'm going to go insane Kai!"

Kai, lying on his bed with his fellow Russians, snickered.

"You're already insane Yuriy."

"Well, I'm worried now and I need something to help calm my nerves or I'm going to go even crazier!"

Kai opened a sceptical eye.

"That isn't possible and you think that coffee, AKA: A glass of caffeine, is going to calm your nerves?"

"Shut up…"

"You're the one that started this conversation,"

"Well now I'm ending it."

"…"

"Ha! I did end it!"

"Shut up you damn mutt…"

"Mister Kai? Mister Yuriy?"

The two arguing Russians turned to the small voice that had called their names. A young girl with her black hair in pigtails, hid behind their now open door.

"Rei wanted me to tell you that Elder Gin-Li called him to their house."

The two Russians stared at the little girl, then glanced at each other.

"Are you Chyou?" Yuriy asked out of the blue.

The little girl nodded.

"Rei told me about her. Where is the house Chyou?"

The small girl stepped away from the door and pointed.

"Thank you,"

The two got up and walked out the door. They followed the girls' finger to a fair sized house. They sneaked around until they heard voices from inside and seen a window.

"How are you Rei? I haven't seen you since you got here." A calm, elderly voice asked.

"I've been training and hanging out with my friends. Sorry."

"Good to hear that you aren't skipping your training just because you're home. But you couldn't spare some time to come see your own grandfather? Even now I had to call for you."

"He sounds so calm Kai." Yuriy whispered from under the window

"Yeah, a little too calm from what Rei has told us." He muttered back

"I'm sorry."

"Now Rei, before I tell you what I wanted to talk to you about, where did you get that necklace?"

Rei hesitated.

'_Shit!_' they all thought.

"Mao gave it to me. I good luck charm I guess."

"Ah! Good! So I take it you've gotten over that infatuation you had on-"

"Yuriy! Yuriy? Where are you? I want a rematch!"

He rolled his eyes and growled,

"I'm going to go beat the hell out of Takao before he sells us out." Yuriy muttered so the people inside couldn't hear him, but Kai could.

Kai nodded and watched as his best friend snuck away from the window.

"Noisy friends you have Rei."

He didn't answer but Kai, knowing Rei as well as he did, could tell that a smile was probably tugging at his team mates' mouth.

"Now Rei, I'm sure you want to know why I wanted to talk to you. It's about the championships…"

"I won't lose sir." Rei interrupted quickly.

The man chuckled bitterly,

"If you were to try, I'm sure that you wouldn't. But I'm equally sure that you could lose if you wanted to also."

Kai heard the questioning sound leave the young Neko-jin in the house. He also wondered what the old man had meant.

'_What the hell? And who was it that Rei had the crush on? … and why does it sting to know he did…?_'

"I want you to either forfeit or purposely lose the match against the White Tigers."

"Wha… What! I… I can't do that!"

A slap sounded from inside the house. It took all Kais' will power not to go into the house and beat the crap out of the man that had hurt his team mate.

'_I slap Takao around all the time… why does it make me so damn angry to know that some one just hit Rei? Hell, Why does anything that has to do with Rei get me so damn worked up!_'

"You can and you will Rei Kon! You damn well better, or your _precious_ little tiger gets it." He growled.

'_Split personality much?_'

"Yes sir…" Rei said through gritted teeth.

"Good, you may leave."

Kai heard Rei get up to leave and went to the front door to meet him.

After Rei left the house, Kai grabbed him and dragged him off to a near by, yet secluded tree and pinned him to it.

"Why the hell did you let him hit you like that?" Kai growled,

Rei stared up into Kai's intense wine coloured eyes. Those eyes that Rei had come to know and love the colour of stared back at him with angry flames.

"Because I deserved it. Until I'm 18 and out of his _care_, I'm not allowed to _breathe_ out of place." Rei mumbled and began to stare anywhere but the angry eyes of his captain.

"I don't give a rats ass. Unless you do something to hurt someone, you don't deserve that. Why are you putting up with this crap!"

"Because Kai! The village will disown me if I don't!" Rei snapped, then looked at the ground.

Kai's eyes softened slightly and he caressed the red mark forming on Reis' cheek.

"What are we going to do about our little problem concerning Byakko?"

Rei shrugged the best he could being pinned to a tree by the Blade Breaker Captain.

"I'll spin. I'll spin in your place, if I don't know about this whole situation, but I take your place, you can't loose and your _grandfather_ can't take Byakko for us taking the White tiger's out." Kai answered after a minute of thought

He sighed and let Rei off the tree, but kept Reis' face in his hand.

The red returned to Reis' face, and not from the slap mark.

"Um… Kai? Can I have my face back dude?"

"What is it about you getting me so worked up…?" Kai muttered.

"What? Kai, are you feeling alright?"

"No…" Kai muttered and turned around.

**There, the end of the unexpected chapter. Next chapter, we get down to business... Or at leasst I better, or I'll be dragging this out. Anyway, **

**-JaNe- **


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Everyone! I am so sorry for the late update. I have been trying for a week to update, but the site wouldn't let me. It has now and here is your well deserved Update! Injoy!

-Chapter 10-

"_Welcome to the finals of Chinese Championships in Shanghai! The Round is The White Tiger X Team versus The Blade Breakers. Will the Blade Breakers go on to their 4th consecutive win? Or will the White Tiger X team win it all this year? Lets' get on to the match shall we?" _DJ Jazzman called to the crowd.

The crowd began to scream as the Blade Breakers walked in, looks of shear determination laced into their eyes as they walked toward the dish.

Again, the crowd screamed as The White Tiger's walked into the field. Like the Blade Breakers, their faces showed nothing but determination. Well… All but Gary (Gao) Who looked hungry more then anything.

/Bryan! Hurry up! I am _not_ missing Reis' match/

/The tournament hasn't started little own his match! He's second/

Yuriy turned and glared at the grey haired Russian behind him. They were making their way toward their seats, through the crowd.

/You're pushing it Kuznetsov… We would have been here already had you not decided you needed to smother me in the middle of the hall/

He growled. Bryan smirked with a sly look in his eye.

/You enjoyed it…/

/Shut… up… Or you aren't getting any for a _long_ time…/

Bryans' smirk disappeared quickly and he frowned. And, as planned… Bryan shut up.

They finally made it to their seats about a minute later and were seated. The teams we just sitting down for the one minute break while the Kai talked to DJ.

Something beside Yuriy caught his attention. Without turning, his eyes scanned the person beside him. He then looked toward the ceiling.

'_Why the hell did we have to get seats beside _him_! Out of -anyone-_ _on this stadium… _Him! _One wrong word out of him and I'll kill him for what he's done._'

"Hello. You're Yuriy correct?"

Yuriy's head snapped over to the old man beside him. He could tell the sweetness in his voice was forced.

/Who is he Yue/

/Gin-Li… Rei's grandfather…/ He barked.

"Rei talks so much about you. Are you here to cheer on my grandson? I _do_ hope he wins…"

He turned back to the dish just as DJ called up the first two competitors.

/He is one _bad_ liar and I _hate_ liars…/ Bryan growled, also turning to the dish.

/No fucking kidding…/

"3…2…1… Bakoten Shoot!"

The match against Takao and Lee lasted for minutes before Takao used his special attack and Seiryu sent Galeon out of the dish.

"And Takao wins one for the Blade Breakers! Next up is Mariah from the White Tigers and, by a last minute change of plans, Hiwatari Kai from the Blade Breakers!"

"Kai?"

Yuriy heard bones crack beside him. He turned his head to the old man beside him. Gin-Li had his fists clenched so tight, his knuckles were turning white. Yuriy looked up to his face. He could tell he was forcing himself to keep a straight face, but he could see the anger written in his eyes.

/Why is Kai fighting this match? Isn't it Reis'/

Yuriy nodded

/Maybe Kai is trying to protect him. They did _just_ get together earlier today…/

/True…/

-Flashback-

"_Rei, I have a question I'd like to ask you…"_

_Rei turned to the Russian after finishing slipping his sock on._

"_Yeah?"_

_He took a deep breath._

"_Who is it that you had an infatuation with?"_

_He cursed himself for his nosiness. But he just to know. It had been biting at him since yesterday._

_Rei blushed and seemed to think for a minute._

"_You said you're Gay right?" he asked, hopeful._

_He nodded._

'Why would he ask me that? Is it a guy?_'_

"_Well…"_

_He stopped… seemingly scared to tell the answer._

"_You…" he whispered_

"_M… Me?" Kai's heart skipped a beat._

'He… loved me? Does he still? Why do I feel like this? I can't like him back can I? Like hell…_'_

_Rei stood waiting for a rejection that never came. He felt strong arms circle around him._

"_Do you… still?" Kai asked hesitantly_

_He nodded, wordless by the action. _

_He slowly wrapped his arms around Kai back, returning the hug._

_After a minute, they broke away._

"_So… Does this mean we're together?" Rei asked._

_Kai chuckled and nodded._

"_I've… never really heard you laugh a real laugh, it's… nice, you should do it more."_

_Kai, gently and hesitantly kissed him on the lips, just a gentle brushing._

_Rei blushed slightly at the action._

"_Just for you…"_

_Out side the door, Yuriy turned to his lover with a smug smirk on his face. _

"_Hand it over Bry…"_

_He grumbling and handed the four coins over to his lover._

"_I told you Kai wasn't _that_ dence…"_

_Bryan was starting to think he should stop betting. He always lost. Especially to his lover._

-End FlashBack-

/Kai wouldn't take Rei out of a match unless he had a good reason though, come on…/ Yuriy said just as Kai launched.

Bryan nodded and followed his lover up the stairs, then down to the door in the locker room that would take him to the Blade Breaker locker room and into the area with the dish.

"Rei?"

The remainder of the team left in the seats, turned to the two intruding Russians.

"How did you two get down here?" Kenny asked, completely shocked at the two people standing beside them

Yuriy pointed behind him at the door.

"The guards…" Max stuttered

"They… kindly, 'let' us in…" Bryan muttered.

"My foot…" Rei muttered

"Why is Kai blading?"

"We don't know, when Rei's turn came up, Kai stepped up and, like DJ said, it was a last minute thing. We didn't know about it…" Kenny explained.

"It's just like Kai to leave everyone out of the loop…" Takao and Dizzy muttered.

Yuriy and Bryan exchanged looks before looking accusingly at Rei.

"I'm hungry you guys, I'll be back in a minute," Rei excused and started toward the doors.

His two Russian friends followed him.

"You know why Kai is blading?" Bryan asked

"Yeah…"

He explained what his grandfather had said, filling Yuriy in on what had happened after he left.

"That God damn Bastard! I'll kill him!" Yuriy said and punched a wall beside him. It crumbled under his fist.

"I can understand were your thoughts come from… Either you have the chance of loosing the whole tournament… or you loose Byakko…"

"_Oh! Suzaku is going to feel that blow in the morning… Kai doesn't seem to be blading his best today…_"

Reis' eyes widened along with other two.

"Is Kai getting his ass kicked by the Pink Powder Puff Princess Reject from He—"

"Bryan! She is still my friend!" Rei hissed and glared.

Yuriy snickered at the bewildered look on his lovers' face.

"Come on!"

Rei ran toward the main dish again, the two Russians not far behind.

"Kai! Get back in the game!"

Kai turned to the Chinese blader catching his breath. With a nod, he turned back to the stadium and Suzaku straightened up.

"Do you love him Kai?" Mariah whispered, so no one but Kai, not even DJ could hear.

Her head was hung.

He nodded.

"Then…"

Her head popped up, determination in her eyes.

"Prove to me… Prove to me that you're worthy of him! Galux! _Galaxy Bites Attack!_"

Kai nodded with a smirk before calling out his guardian spirit.

"Suzaku! _Flaming Meteor Shower_!"

The two bit beasts collided surrounding Kai, Mariah and the two spirits in smoke.

When the smoke cleared. Only one blue and red BeyBlade was left spinning, even though it's owner was completely exhausted.

"_And the Winner is Kai! This is over! The Chinese tournament is over! The Blade Breakers take it again!_"

The crowd cheered! Sending calls of all kind to the blader.

"Rei, look up there." Yuriy whispered and nodded his head toward where he had been sitting.

Rei looked up to the stands to see Gin-Li stand and storm off in a huff.

"That dude looks sooo angry. Think he was cheering for the White Tigers?" Takao asked, also seeing him storm off.

"May be Takao… May be…"

"Kai!"

As he was walking off he turned to the voice. He was then jumped by the female White Tiger, knocking the air out of him.

"You better take care of Rei-Rei, Kai. If you break his heart… I swear I'll break your neck." She growled/whispered.

She stood up and shook his hand.

"Great match Kai! You were great!"

He nodded, still shocked.

"Mood swings much..." He muttered quietly after she left.

"Kai!"

He walked down the stairs.

"You did it Kai!" (Max)

"Nice Job Kai!" (Takao)

"Well done!" (Kenny)

"I can't believe you almost got you're ass kicked by Mara—"

"Bryan!" (Yuriy and Rei)

The two smacked him in the head with an annoyed look.

--

The remaining people laughed at little at the scene. All but Kai, though he had broken into a smirk.

There! I swear their are no more then 3 Chapters Left... Though I said that 4 Chapters ago... Anyway. R&R  
-JaNe-


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Climax of the story on it's way folks. If all goes as plan. 2 chapters after this... (But remember what happened last time I said that.) I'm already working on the idea's and writing for the next chapter. So we'll see what happens. As per normal. Big thanks to the best BETA-er ever... LADY NIKKI! applauds LadyNikki **

**Injoy the Chapter!**

**-Chapter 11-**

"Lee… I'm cutting off my engagement to Rei-Rei."

Lee spit out the rice he had just been eating at the words from his sister before completely recovering and opting for a serious look.

"Is it because Rei is with Kai now?" He asked.

She nodded.

"You know as well as I do that he's loved him for years and now he's with him. It would be wrong for me to go on with it anyway."

Lee nodded.

"No one is going to like this Mao (1). Our family is strong and Reis' was. I'm not sure if you can call it off."

Mariah stood up in a rage. Fists clenched at her sides.

"What do you mean I can't call it off? It's our parents that asked for it! Of course I can call it off!"

Lee raised his hands in front of his face to defend himself from his rampaging sister.

"Don't get angry at me Mao!"

That was the last thing the eavesdropper heard before stalking off to his cabin in a huff.

"There isn't a chance I'm going to let that happen Mariah… Not a single chance."

**--**

"Kai! Are you sure it's alright for you to go on this trip? You seen the look that Gin-Li had on his face when you won."

Kai didn't answer his friend. He didn't think that this trip was a good idea either, but Rei… He had been so insistent on Kai getting out of that village for a few days before they left.

"_Kai! You are going to go insane being stuck in this little village for the next 5 days. You can't understand anyone and I know it's driving you crazy. Just go! Have fun for a change._"

"Kai! Are you even listening to me?" Yuriy Whined,

**--**

"You… wanted to see me Grandfather?" Rei asked.

Chyou hadn't known what Gin-Li wanted when she was sent to find Rei and bring him to a strange tent further into the woods outside the village. But he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Gin-Li wanted. He wanted to know why Kai was in that match instead of himself. And he didn't want to know why he was out in the middle of no where.

"Yes Rei, please, come in, sit down."

The room was dark, odd for the time of day, even out in the woods, and it was unusually chilly. Rei, even with his Neko-jin eyesight, found it difficult to see. Only faintly, could he see the outline of his Grandfather is the lightless room.

He managed make his way into the room and sit on the hard ground. "Do you know what you have done to my name Rei? If anyone else found out what is going on behind the village's back… you'd be exiled…"

Fear gripped Reis' heart and his head began to swarm with questions and thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" He managed without stuttering.

"You know very well what I mean Rei. Your relationship with that Barbaric Bastard, Kai Hiwatari…"

Reis' heart skipped several beats.

'_How… did he find out…?_'

"Didn't I tell you that if you didn't stop being like that… I was going to take Byakko away from you…?"

Rei searched his mind for something, anything that would help get him out of this. He couldn't loose Byakko!

"But… seeing as you also went behind my back to keep yourself from loosing Byakko… you may loose MUCH, MUCH more Rei Kon…"

Rei froze completely; he couldn't hear his heart beating in his ears like it had been mere seconds ago. He couldn't bring himself to suck in the valuable air his lungs suddenly craved. His body was numb. The only thing he could comprehend was the constant mantra in his head: 'Help Me!' before a hard, thin object whipped across his back with a sickening crack.

**--**

"I'm going to go and get something to eat you guys. I'll see you in a bit." Kevin said before jumping from tree to tree back to his Grandfather's cabin.

Once through the door, he noticed that his Grandfather wasn't in the den, where he normally would be. Thinking nothing of it, he simply walked to the kitchen.

After sitting down, a small, but distinct sound entered his ears. Thinking that it was maybe an animal breaking a tree limb off, he ignored it, or tried, it sounded again and again, a few minutes apart.

Out of reflex, Kevin looked to the wall where his Grandfathers weapons from when he was young were kept. He regretted it though.

The Willow Whip was gone.

**--**

"I told you we… shouldn't have left!" Yuriy called.

He slowed his running pace for a minute when another pain shot through his back. He knew the others felt it too. He also knew that they heard the silent pleas that would drift through their minds every so often.

Kai ignored the two behind him and only ran faster toward the village when the pain appeared again.

They ran for another minute before they stopped. Something they dreaded even more then the pain they felt happened. They didn't feel anything.

"Rei!" Kai and Yuriy called before pushing themselves to run faster then they had before.

**--**

Reis' necklace his two favourite Russians gave him lay on the floor in front of him. Just out of his weak, desperate reach.

He didn't want to think of the thick, metallic liquid he felt on his hands, stomach and back or the sticky puddle he felt draining from a hideous gash on his side. He didn't want to think of the blurry darkness he felt eating at the corner of his eyes or the pain his ribs felt from their unnatural positions. He was concentrating on one thing. Getting that necklace.

Rei knew he was stubborn and no matter what, he would never give up until he did something he set out to do. He had proved that against Bryan. And since he knew he would never reach the necklace. He tried anyway.

'_At least it will keep me conscious…_' He thought vaguely.

"Don't bother Rei. You will never get that necklace." He heard his Grandfather spit from the shadows.

Rei whimpered.

"I bet you that Mariah didn't even give you that necklace, did she. That damn Russian did." He growled.

The next thing Rei knew, Gin-Li picked up the necklace and threw it behind Reis' limp figure.

'_Kai…_'

**--**

"Chill out Kevin. I'm sure he is with one of the other elders."

"But what about the whip!"

"Kevin. You're serious… you think that Rei is in trouble… aren't you…?" Mariah asked.

When Kevin had just came out and started talking, they thought that he was just trying to make them look like fools like he had on other occasions for kicks. But Mariah was starting to believe him now.

"Mariah—!"

Lee sighed.

"Fine, let's go ask the other elders if Elder Gin-Li is with them and if he's not then we'll go get Kai and the others alright?" Lee reasoned.

They all nodded and split up to go to the other 4 elders houses.

**--**

"We're almost there Kai. Is there anyway to see if Wolborg, Suzaku and Falborg can find the necklace?" Bryan asked when they could see the smoke from the village houses.

"Let's try."

They stopped momentarily to launch their blades.

"Suzaku/Wolborg/Falborg!"

The blades spun on the spot for a minute before zooming off toward the village, just ahead of their Avatars.

'_Hold on Rei…_' They all thought desperately.

**--**

"He's not with the other Elders! I knew it!" Kevin yelled when he met up with the other White Tigers.

"I told Grandfather that we couldn't find Rei or Gin-Li. He told us to come back if you guys couldn't either." Lee said.

"We'll have to tell him what's going on with them. I hope we don't get in trouble for not telling sooner."

"We were protecting Rei. Come on. Lets go."

With that they ran back towards Mariah and Lee's Grandfathers' house.

**--**

"A tent in the middle of no where. Nice. He planned this out well. That old bastard couldn't have built this. Someone is helping him."

The Russians hid in the brush in front of a large black tent.

"Agreed. I guess the Abbey is actually going to be helpful. Bryan, you scout around the outside, see if you can hear anything or see anything we might need. And be careful, like you said, he couldn't have done this on his own." Bryan nodded and followed Yuriys' orders.

"How are your limbs feeling after that little run Kai?"

Kai smirked.

"Like kicking some ass. You?"

Yuriy smirked and nodded.

"I didn't hear anything. But I found this outside one side. There don't appear to be any openings on the walls. I found this would be the best shot." Bryan reported after going back to the bush.

He held out his hand to show the tattered necklace that they had made for Rei. The red was now brown with dried blood along with the small stone.

"Alright, come on; show us where you found it." Yuriy managed to say.

**--**

The White Tigers stayed quiet with their heads bowed as they sat in front of the head Elder. Lee and Mariah's Grandfather.

They had just finished telling him about Gin-Li's actions upon Rei and were now waiting for an answer.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a small knock at his door and Chyou entering.

"Do you need anything Elder?" She asked.

"Chyou, do you know where Rei is?" He asked

"Yes sir. He is in the woods with Elder Gin-Li." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Without waiting for consent, the White Tiger boys flew past the small, confused girl. Mariah stayed with her Grandfather, wishing and praying for Rei to be alright.

"Bring him home safe Lee…"

**--**

"Ok, Look on the edges, there has to be someway in." Yuriy whispered. They searched and searched.

"It's Velcro. Yuriy, Kai."

Bryan bent down at one end and the other two nodded, doing to same in the middle and other side.

Kai counted down on his fingers.

3…

2…

1…

They stood, tearing the tarp up with them. What they were greeted with disgusted them. Now that the tarp was fully up and the light filled every corner of the black room.

Blood.

Blood new and old covered much of the walls and floor. Bits of fabric and rope also littered the floor.

What horrified more then anything, was the near mangled body lying on the ground. It was curled and holding it sides, flinching and clenching in pain very few seconds.

It took everything the three Russians had, even after growing up in a hell on earth, not to look away.

"Rei…"

**Ok Folks, That was that. Please don't hurt me... wait to find out what happens next before you hit me ok?  
****(1) Mao is a fond nickname that Lee and Rei call Mariah in this. I did put both on purpose, ok?**

**R+R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok. Please don't hurt me... Sorry this took so long. School is hell. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**-Chapter 12-**

Kai and Yuriy ran over to the boy, and after assessing what they could, they concluded that they couldn't move him, 8 ribs and his left ankle were broke, pointing out at odd angles and, by the swelling his wrists, they were at least sprained.

"Br, Bryan, go back to the village and get their doctors…" Yuriy managed without too much stuttering.

"Are you sure Yue? Maybe you should—"

"Shut up and go!" Yuriy yelled, snapping his head to his boyfriend. Bryan sighed but started back to the village.

"I'm sorry Kitty-cat. I told you if you called, we'd be there in a heart beat. But we weren't…" Yuriy muttered and moved some of the boys blood knotted raven hair from his once sun kissed face.

'_Oh Rei. You have to hang on Koi. If you leave, I don't know if Yuriy could handle it. Laima, who am I kidding…_'(1)

"Don't go Rei… I don't know what I'll do if you leave me here…" Kai, in a sudden bout of emotional strength, took control of the cituation. "Come on, there is fabric around the floor. Most of his bleeding has stopped, but lets try and get the rest or he'll bleed to death." Kai said, ordering Yuriy around for a change. Yuriy nodded, knowing what needed to be done, and got up to collect the pieces.

"Kai, look what I found." He looked up to see Yuriy holding a long robe. Covered in a least amount of blood then anything else, was Gin-Li's robe.

"So either an old guy is running around naked. Or this situation didn't get out of hand, he planned to hurt Rei this bad." Kai growled.

"As much as I hate to do it. We have to use these to bandage him up. It's the largest piece of fabric we have."

Nodding in agreement, Yuriy sat back down and the two got to work on ripping the cloth and bandaging the boy. After a while, Rei seemed to gain a little more consciousness, but with it, all the pain returned in waves, causing the boy to clench in pain.

"I can't loose Byakko… leave him alone you bastard…" He started to mumble, surprising the two boys at his side.

"Kai and Yue tried to save me from you… You only proved that you are just like those who killed my parent…"

Yuriy and Kai exchanged looks.

--

"Rei is next to dead and he just wants to sit there. I know he's upset but that's no reason to snap at me. He could have done this. Less painful on him…" Bryan muttered under his breath. He was vigorously walking, but no longer had the energy to run. "I better hurry up it getting late." He noticed as he looked through the trees to the setting sun.

"Bryan!"

Lee, Kevin and Gary all walked up to the boy, out of breath.

"Have you, found Rei?"

Bryan thought for a minute. '_Should I tell them?_'

"Bryan!"

"Yeah, chill out. We found him. But you really don't wanna go back there. He isn't in the nicest of shapes, boys." He said, putting on the: '_I'm in Neoborg, back the hell off or listen to me damn well_' fiasco.

"We're going."

"You'd be more good if you told me where your doctors are. Rei needs one bad and soon." Lee exchanged looks with the other two. "Listen to me. If you aren't going to tell me where they are, move."

"Kevin, take Bryan back to Mao and Mother, then get Mother and the others to come after us." Reluctantly, but with little argument, both complied to the White Tiger leader and headed back to the village, their differences aside for now.

"Go straight. You can't miss it." Bryan called back to the remaining White Tigers. Lee nodded and Gary followed his leader.

"He must be pretty loyal to Yuriy, Rei and Kai to work with us." Gary said.

"We have the same common goal. It only makes sense. Now come on."

--

Kai, Bryan and Yuriy were sitting on the ground outside May-Lynns' cabin.(1) Bryan had returned with Lee and Mariah's Mother and two other healers who quickly worked on getting Rei patched up enough to move back to the village where he currently was. They had no clue where the _person_ that hurt Rei had gone to. But they didn't much care at this particular moment either, they were simply waiting for someone to tell them that their first _real _friend was alright.

-Flash Back-

"_Stupid Bryan… What does he know anyway…" Yuriy said as he sulked in the back yard of Takao's house._

"_What were you fighting over now Yuriy?"_

_The Neko-jin sat down beside his quickly-becoming best friend._

"_Ugh. He came down to the mall with me because I wanted him to help pick out a new gun for Kais' birthday—"_

_He paused when he saw the look on Reis' face._

"_Are you looking at me like that because you didn't know it is Kais' birthday on Friday or the gun?" He asked, pausing in his story._

"_Both."_

"_Anyway, and on the way out I seen this earring on display in a jewellery shop. It was a silver flame with a ruby in the center. Then he started grossing me out and saying that I nor Kai were girls and didn't need earrings but I thought that Kai would like it—"_

"_Why would Kai need an earring?"_

_Yuriy sighed then looked to the boy._

"_Kai really doesn't tell you this stuff. Does he. His left ear is pierced." Yuriy stated._

"_No, I guess he doesn't…"_

"_We should try to get him to wear it. It really does look good on him"_

_Rei rolled his eyes. _

"_I'll take your word for it on this one Yuriy."_

-End Flashback-

'_We hadn't gotten him to put that earring on… Maybe when you wake up, we'll try again Kitten…_' Yuriy thought and laid his head on Bryans' shoulder, glaring at a passing woman who looked at him odd.

"I am not in the mood for these Homophobic bit—"

"You are Kai, Yuriy and Bryan correct?" They all looked toward the voice of a man who strangely, and in an odd way, resembled Lee.

"Yeah." Kai said bitterly. "Why?"

"I am Lee's Grandfather, the one who gave Rei his Byakko."

Yuriy, Bryan and Kai all exchanged glances.

"What do you want?"

"Which one of you are Rei's Boyfriend?"

"Me. Why the hell do you care?" Kai growled.

The old man ignored Kai's growling and continued.

"As the rules of this village, Rei may no longer live here, and he should have Byakko taken from him." All three glared. "But, seeing as what he has been through and what he put up with to try and keep the village happy. We are going to bend some rules."

"What rules?" Yuriy asked, scepticism in his voice.

"Rei should be completely exiled, for his preferences, but, we have decided that while he may not _live_ here anymore, he will not be exiled. He will be allowed to visit, and still talk to his old team."

The Russians sighed, they knew that that was one of the reasons that Rei never admitted to being the way he was, he didn't want to be exiled.

"What about Byakko?" Bryan asked. That was the first set of words he had said since Rei had been taken away from them 4 ½ hours ago.

"He will be able to keep Byakko on 2 conditions."

"Being!" Yuriy was becoming impatient.

"Please remain calm young ones." The Elder said, "In the case that Rei dies and does _not_ have a neko-jin heir, Byakko is to be returned to this village, but if he _does _recive an heir, the heir must have Byakko and return to this village at least 3 times a year." Kai and the others sighed in relief. "This is of course, if Rei leaves that room alive."

In a flash, Kai and Yuriy both had the elder by his collar. Each had the fabric held tightly in their, turning white, fists.

"Shut up…" Yuriy started.

"And get the fuck out of our sight…"

They roughly let him go and glared as he walked away.

"Damnit! How the hell can he say things like that about his own heir!" Yuriy growled while Kai sat back down with a sigh. "Wasn't that bastard the one who gave Rei his Byakko!" Kai nodded.

"He did Yue, but you have to admit that Rei is a little more then worse for wear—" A slap echoed through in Kai's ears as a harsh, but soft hand collided with his face.

"Kai! Damnit you little bastard! Don't you _dare_ give up on Rei! I thought you loved him and here you are jinxing him!" Yuriy's eyes blazed with an anger so strong, Kai or Bryan had never seen it this bad. His face was contorted with the same anger laced in his eyes. "Don't you _dare_ give up on him! Do you hear me Hiwatari! Don't you fucking dare!" Bryan came up behind the enraged Russian and wrapped his arms around his waist and grabbed his balled up hands.

"We're not giving up on him Yue, we want him to pull through just as much as you do. But there may come a time where we're going to have to deal with the fact that he's not going to wake up." Bryan said gently.

"I know, I just don't want to deal with that right now. Everything was finally going right. Rei's with Kai, we found that apartment in Japan were we are far away from Voltaire and where Rei would be safe and sound. It's not fair." Yuriy sulked. His anger switching to sadness.

"I know Yue, I know."

As Bryan comforted the distraught red head, no one noticed Kai slip into his own little world.

_-"Are you alright master Kai?" A female voice asked softly._

_"No… No I'm not Suzaku… I may loose Rei…" A body appeared next to the poor boy. Kai looked up when he noticed long fiery locks fall down his shoulder and pale hands wrap around him. She said nothing, but sat her head on her masters' shoulder in silent comfort._

_"Thank you Suzaku." Kai muttered calmly_.-

"Kai! Kai! Snap out of it please… He's gone… Rei's gone." A tearful voice begged.

* * *

**OK, People, please don't kill me! The fic isn't over yet! Thanks to Nikki as per normal.  
Ja.**


End file.
